


Usopp's Log Book: Part 1

by kiing_bloodpool



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiing_bloodpool/pseuds/kiing_bloodpool
Summary: This is a log book of my adventures thus far. We're currently stashed away on Zunesha the giant elephant and we're preparing to go to Wano. The other half of our crew left to Whole Cake to get back our Chef, Sanji. For now, we have spare time, so I'm here to log our adventures.~ Usopp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Usopp's Log Book: Part 1

"Pirates are coming! Pirates are coming!" An old phrase i used to use back in my home village. A small village, so the screaming was all a farse in hopes that my dad would return from his voyage. I'd expect he'd take me on his ship. Turns out I'd be joining a boy my age to venture the seas in hopes to be a crew member to the King of the Pirates. 

Tell me, what's a bigger lie? Pirates coming to a small village in the East Blue, or needing to shoot a copy of my face hundreds of kilometers into a small window to knock out a little girl in order to save my captain from being a toy? Clearly the normal response is the latter but life is strange than Fiction. 

We recently landed on a giant elephant named Zunesha. After that, one of our crew members got abducted by another Pirate group to go to his wedding. Anyway, our captain, Luffy, our Navigator, Nami, our Musician, Brook and our doctor, Chopper, went to go take our cook, Sanji back. Meanwhile, me, our Swordsman, Zoro, our archaeologist, Robin and our shipwright, Franky stayed behind to prepare for Wano. 

It's been a long 3 years on the sea, but it seemed like yesterday that I hopped onto the best boat a pirate could want. "This is a Caravel!" My old friend's butler said, introducing the ship. "It's an old ship but it works just as well as any new model. Her name is the Going Merry." As old of a model as she was. She stuck with us through thick and thin. 

We traveled to Resturants on the Sea, fought with Fishman to save our Navigator and even battled with the Sea Kings in the Calm Belt. Merry had quite the adventure in the East Blue and that's only the beginning. She even allowed us to dock at Lougetown, the birthplace and final destination for the former Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. 

I bought tons of gadgets and even got Goggles to support me for tons of Islands. Our trip was cut short when we had to leave because of a dangerous storm in the area. Sanji ran back and looked for Zoro and Luffy while Nami and I got Merry ready to go. It took some time and we almost lost the boat to the Sea but we pulled through once Luffy and the others got to the ship. 

To our captain, the adventure hasn't even started yet, as we haven't gotten inside the Grand Line. As we headed towards the infamous entrance to this treacherous sea, we made a promise. A promise that each of us would be crewmates for as long as this adventure lasts. We each have our own dreams, but in the end, our goal was the One Piece!

Once we got to the Mountain called, Reversal Mountain, we had to figure out how to go up it. Nami found a small gap in the Sea to get to the trail up, so we headed straight into the beast's mouth. Merry was about to smash into a wall off the side of the mountain, until Luffy jumped into the collision course. Merry bounced off of Luffy and started up the mountain, with a rush of power. 

Did I mention Luffy has a devil fruit? Well he has a devil fruit with the name of the Gum-Gum Fruit. If you don't happen to know what a Devil Fruit is, it's a fruit with tremendous power that changes how a person can be. Of course it's not as powerful as the incredible, Captain Usopp! But you know, it's a close second. 

We flew up to the top of the mountain and raced down to the bottom into the Grand Line. It seemed like Smooth Sailing from here on out, but as we grew closer to sea level, we saw a huge black figure in the water. When i saw huge I mean, it was bigger than icebergs. Bigger than the biggest buildings you could see in the North Blue. 

Turns out the giant heap of mountain was a huge Whale. His name was Laboon and he's been waiting at the Red Line for over 50 years for a crew that left him there to keep him safe. There was a doctor there named Crocus who was taking care of him. Laboon was smashing his head into the Red Line to try to find his old crew. Crocus turned out to be the Doctor on the ship of the Pirate King himself. He even told us how to get through the Grand Line and how the final island's name is Laughtale. The destination of the One Piece and the key to being King of the Pirates. 

There were a few suspicious characters inside of the whale too. Did i mention the whale swallowed us? Well we ended up apprehending these criminals who tried to kill Laboon thanks to my amazing skills of tying large materials. I had to tie up a bunch of evil pirates that invaded my village by the way. It was easy peasy for someone as great as me. But we had to take the criminals with us since Luffy thought he'd drop them off at their hometown. 

That trip was pretty strange as we arrived at the town named Whiskey Peak. It was like a mirage, everyone was open and friendly, no savageness or bloodlust. We had a party here and it was a great night, everyone loved me, I had drinks and women. The night dragged on for ages and I ended up passing out shortly after that. Eventually, Luffy woke me up by grabbing my nose and dragging me out to Merry. 

I had no idea what happened, but I was told all the friendly faces were assassins from a company named Baroque Works. One of the suspects from the Laboon incident turned out to be Vivi, the princess of Alabasta, the Desert Kingdom. As we were leaving Whiskey Peak, an intruder appeared on Merry and gave us an Eternal Pose to a land of nothing right past Alabasta. Luffy refused the Pose and crushed it as he stated that he's the only one to choose the path we take. Of course he could be so careless with me on board to protect him. 

Next destination was an island stuck in time, lost hundreds of years ago. Little Garden, the land with giants living there, unbeknownst to us of course. Dinosaurs also appeared on this island of old, the giants weren't that mean when we met them. Broggy and Dorry were warriors of Elbaph and they were absolutely amazing warriors at that. 

Members of Baroque ended up on Little Garden with us, but they weren't here to play nice. They assaulted Dorry when he was relaxing before a duel with Broggy. He drank his Booze and then it exploded in his stomach. It was terrible, they even captured Zoro, Nami and Vivi and almost killed them, until I helped them. Luffy did too of course but i did most of the work with my fire stars.

They just so happened to help with the devil fruit being a Wax fruit. The other Baroque Works member made art that acted like spells and put it on Luffy. I melted wax and saved Luffy from spells keeping him back. Ultimately, we won the battle, saved the giants and moved on to our next destination with the help of Dorry and Broggy. They killed a giant fish that would've stopped us and we flew off to the next destination. 

While out on the Sea, Nami fell ill with a disease from Little Garden. We had no idea how to help her. We had to search for a doctor fast until we found a person standing on the water, which was strange until we found out he was on a submerged ship and they attacked us. We easily took them out and then continued on our journey to a Snowy Island known as the Drum Kingdom. 

Didn't take long for the civilians to get hostile since the pirates we faced earlier were the old rulers of this snowy land. The current man in charge was named Dalton and he guided Luffy and Sanji to the top of a giant mountain for a witch. Me and Vivi stayed behind and Zoro stayed on the ship, we heard the witch was in a town nearby and rushed over there. When we went over there, she was gone again and then there was trouble in the first town. 

Dalton ran off without us and tried to stop Wapol, that's his name, and we tried going after him. We must've taken a wrong turn since we never found the town. As we were rushing over, the land started shaking, which we immediately recognized as an avalanche. Before the avalanche got near us, we found Zoro who was shirtless in this extreme cold, but the reunion didn't last long as the avalanche hit us. 

It seemed like forever but when I woke up my face was swollen, but i was alive. Zoro joined us as we went back to the village and saw a bunch of evil looking people standing around. Zoro went after them and took them out without a sweat, he also took their coat because he really needed one. The villagers told us that Dalton got buried by the avalanche, Vivi and I went into a panic and dug for Dalton like crazy. Eventually we found him and the doctors that were on Wapol's ship offered to help him. 

After some time, Dalton was able to stand and he was angered enough to go after Wapol, who apparently already ran up the mountain. We were told that there's a lift to get up the mountain even if it needed some fixing up. Yada Yada, I marvelously helped out and fixed it all alone, but once we got it fixed we started travelling up. Dalton told us that he was willing to sacrifice himself in order to free this kingdom from its unruly leader, he had dynamite strapped to his chest. 

We tried to talk him out of it, but he was adamant. The trip wasn't long but we made it to the top, before we made it we saw someone fly off the top of the castle. We ran out of the Gandola and checked on what happened, we saw Luffy, Sanji and the Witch. Turns out they already beat the old king and Dalton didn't have to sacrifice himself. There was also a small monster with them, but Luffy said he was our friend. It didn't take long but Luffy ended up getting him to join our crew, our newest crew member to come to Alabasta, the Doctor, Chopper. 

We welcomed Chopper onto our crew as we traveled out towards our destination, Alabasta. Vivi was more than excited to go back home, although she still understands how she needs to save everyone. It took a few days but eventually we found steaming waters. Never have i seen geysers of steam on the ocean before, but we met this one strange person named Bon Clay. He had Devil Fruit powers, that of the Clone Clone fruit, and we fished him up out of the water. 

He was gracious for our saving him even if it was by accident. He was a blast to have around and he had fun with his power and showing it off to us. Changing his face, body and voice to that of a person he touches, Bon Clay showed us how perfect the copy is by undressing his Nami clone. Nami wasn't enthusiastic about it and told us to all pay up 10,000 Berries. Eventually, his ship came around again and he hopped back on, till we meet again. 

When we got to the shore, we had seen Mr. 3's ship, the man from Little Garden. It wasn't going to be a peaceful time here, that much was clear. We got off Merry and had to shop for clothes that fit the land and food and water so we can travel the desert safely. While we stocked the Merry, Luffy had disappeared, we finished getting it all ready and then Luffy comes running at us with Smoker, the Navy officer from Loguetown. As we started to run, Fire went ablaze in front of Smoker and a man appeared from it. 

Luffy immediately recognized him as Ace, Fire Fist Ace, who also turned out to be Luffy's brother. He protected us while we got back on the Merry and then met us back on Merry. He gave Luffy a strange blank piece of paper, which we had no clue was so important, but Luffy kept it no matter what. That Paper turned out to be a Vivre Card, a paper that can tell where a person is and how their vitality is. What luck, Luffy wouldn't of been able to experience...the war...without it. Not much luck in that moment though, it was a flash news article all over. 

Back to Alabasta, Ace destroyed a few Navy Ships and left to look for Blackbeard, the man who destroyed Drum Island. We headed over to a different shore where we could start our trek in the desert. It wasn't a pleasant travel, low food, low water, low energy. We had to keep going, we kept walking until we met a man digging a hole in the middle of a town. Vivi recognized the man and we spent the night in spare rooms he had, it was a peaceful sleep, but the next day was going to be a tough, excruciating, painful and tearful day. The day of the Civil War of Alabasta. 

When we woke up we headed towards Alubarna where the capital was. We had been walking for about 10-20 minutes and Luffy sits on the ground and stops walking. He said he wasn't going to help the country anymore and Vivi didn't enjoy hearing that. There was a fight that broke out and I've never seen Vivi so angry. Luffy pinned her to the ground and shouted that she needs to be prepared to risk a few lives to win the war. Vivi cried, but she agreed and we changed our course to the Casino where Crocodile hides out. 

The goal now was to take out the big boss while we could. If we could stop him now then ending this war could easily happen without its ringleader. It didn't take as long as the other destination did, we ended up there after a couple hours of walking. Luffy and I rushed into a saloon and got 3 giant barrels of water as the Navy ended up being in the same Saloon. We took our water and ran off towards the casino, there was nowhere else to go. Throughout the town it was difficult to get through but we ended up rushing into the casino and we were welcomed to be VIPs. They must've known about the wonders of Captain Usopp and wanted us to be special guests to Sir Crocodile himself. Luffy however, decided to go to the Pirate path and not the VIP path, it ended up being a trap and we ended up in a cage of Sea Prism Stone. 

In the cell, we had Zoro, Smoker, Luffy, Nami and me, it wasn't that crowded though. We had lost track of Vivi, Sanji and Chopper but we had other things to take care of. Sitting in a chair outside the cell, was none other than Sir Crocodile himself. He told us all about the fact that the Civil war was an easy way to gain control of the land of Alabasta. Might i say, clever place to want to rule over as a master of Sand. Just then, in came Ms. All Sunday and Vivi at the top of the stairs from where we stood. Vivi clearly let anger get to her and she rushed to Crocodile and cut his head off with her Peacock Slashers! Little did we know, he had the powers of the Sand Sand Fruit and was a Logia type that we couldn't attack. 

He destroyed the fight left in Vivi by showing her how under prepared she was and threw the key to the cell into the Alligator pit. It was basically impossible to grab and it seemed like all was lost. He let time for Vivi to escape and cracked a hole into the side of the room, which had been underwater. It was only a matter of time until we drowned to death. Crocodile and Ms. All Sunday left and we scrambled for our lives as Vivi told us she was going out to find Sanji. 

Luffy was slowly growing tired as he was staying in the water, being the one weakness of a Devil Fruit. Eventually, Alligators popped up into the Cell and started attacking the cage. It seemed like all was lost with the Alligators and the water until Sanji came in and kicked the Gator right in the throat. Out of its mouth popped a round white sphere. Turns out that was Mr. 3, the Baroque agent from Little Garden. He had the key to the cell with him and decided to break it in two, causing our demise. Sanji came up with a quick solution however and made Mr. 3 make a new key with his Wax Wax Powers. Thus making us free, but not all was safety, we took too long and the room was being filled with too much water, the walls caved in and we were stuck underwater. 

I couldn't remember much after that but i woke up with a headache. We were rushed out to the desert after Crocodile because he had taken off. We rode a giant crab that liked Nami's Dancer dress, it took us all the way until halfway across the river between Alubarna and the Casino. From there, Kung Fu Dugongs I forgot to mention helped us along the way. They were pretty rude to me though so they don't need mentioning, if anyone asks though, I totally beat them in a fight. They look up to me now, even the sea life knows the superiority of Captain Usopp. (Editors note: Captain Usopp lost to the Dugongs in a matter of seconds <3 ~ Robin)

After the Dugongs took us to land, Karoo, who we had sent to the palace to send a message, returned with the supersonic duck squadron. They're the fastest ducks in all of Alabasta and they took us to Alubarna in a matter of seconds. Before we arrived, however, we needed to hide ourselves to get Vivi through the Baroque members planning to stop us. She was the only hope to stop the Civil War, we all wore giant cloaks and rode in one each of our ducks. We were going to invade each entrance being the East side, Southwest Side and South Side. 

I ended up getting into the East side with Mr. 2 following behind, so i knew he was out of the question for getting to Vivi, since she never left the starting area. All I had to do was distract Mr. 2 long enough to let Vivi stop the war. Let's just say I beat him no issues.. (He lost immediately and was sent to chopper thanks to Sanji <3 ~ Robin) 

Chopper and I were a tag team on the next group of Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas. A rather strange duo of a Mole lady who talked fast and a Slow man with an RPG Dog. Merry Christmas would dig holes in every spot she could to let Mr. 4 do his baseball thing with his Baseball launcher dog. It was terrifying, we were at the complete disadvantage. I couldn't hit any shots and Chopper was busy finding out their weakness. Eventually Chopper grabbed the Dog and made him Sneeze into the holes which caused explosions in the tunnels. That gave me time to create the Usopp 5-Ton Hammer, lifting that was easy as pie. 

I held it up high and slammed it down onto Mr. 4's head, he hadn't moved for a while after the blow, which makes sense of course. I played Whack-a-Mole with Ms. Merry Christmas at that point, trying to hit her was hard, she was quick in the tunnels. Eventually Mr. 4 got back up and i put away my 5-Ton hammer since it wouldn't work a second time. That's when i felt something grab my legs and i saw that Ms. Merry Christmas was grabbing my legs and planned to run around underground through walls to hurt me. I slammed into wall after wall until eventually I was racing towards Mr. 4 and his 5 ton bat. I couldn't stop her or Mr. 4, she kept going as he slammed the bat into my face, breaking my nose and most of the bones in my head. 

Getting up from that blow was no easy task, but they had insulted Luffy's dream of being Pirate King. I couldn't let that slide. Chopper took a Rumble as Ms. Merry Christmas grabbed me again and dragged me around, racing towards Mr. 4. She was about to hit him when I shot a Smoke Star at the ground in front of us and Chopper lifted Ms. Merry Christmas up to collide with Mr. 4's bat. He smacked her with all his power and she was out while Chopper got the Dog to use the bombs against Mr. 4, ending this hell of a battle. Next step up was to meet up with Sanji and find Vivi. 

Chopper had to first tend to my wounds and while we were doing that, Sanji came to us and gave me back my precious goggles. It feels so lonely on my head without them, luckily it helps my shot even if only slightly. After that we ran towards the town square. We ended up together in Town Square and Zoro and Nami came here too. We looked up at the palace and saw Vivi hanging off the edge held by Crocodile. He dropped her and she fell to the ground rapidly, until Luffy riding a Falcon came in and caught her, as we ran up to them to check on her. 

Luffy headed back up to the Palace and we had our new plan of finding a bomb that was somewhere within a 50 meter radius. While Luffy dealt with Crocodile, we ran all around town to find a cannon of some sort that would be able to shoot a bomb that could blow up all of Alubarna. Tens of minutes pass by that feel like hours, I'm not even sure where Luffy is right now but we couldn't find the bomb anywhere. I ended up running into Vivi who ended up remembering a space inside of the clock tower she used to play it. So I shot a flare into the sky and wrote directions to the clock tower so everyone knew where to go. 

Vivi and I reached the clock tower with Chopper and Nami getting here shortly after. We wondered where Sanji and Zoro were until we looked up and Sanji was already on the second floor. That's not all, we looked higher and Zoro was on the third floor! Nami had a wonderful idea to launch us all the way to the top of the clock since we saw 2 Baroque Members open up the clock. Chopper stood on my shoulders and Vivi on him, then she did a Cyclone tempo to shoot us up, but uh, it hit a bit lower than it should've. It wasn't a pleasant time but Chopper jumped up off me and onto Sanji's leg, who kicked him up and then onto Zoro's sword who threw him up higher who then turned into Heavy Point and threw Vivi into the clock. 

The countdown was happening and we weren't sure if she'd make it. Pell had gone inside with her so I'm sure the Baroque members were down. But they stayed in there together for a while until Pell came flying out with the bomb at his feet! He flew up towards the sky and then the bomb blew up, taking Pell with it. Vivi, obviously distraught from the loss of her friend, was crying but she got right back up and started screaming "Please stop fighting!" Over and over until the war ends. It wasn't ending any time soon. Everyone was fighting even after the bomb exploded in the sky. This was hell for Vivi. 

Again, it felt like hours of her screaming, we tried to stop the fighting but eventually, the leader of the Rebels felt a drop of water. All of a sudden, it was raining like crazy, it was the wettest I've seen Alabasta. All the fighters stopped in their tracks and then suddenly Crocodile comes out of the ground! Luffy had done it! The tyranny was over! The war had stopped and all of us fell to the ground to get some rest. It was much needed after all of this.

We woke inside the palace, i was frankly surprised that we weren't taken in by the Navy. Me and Sanji were the first to wake up and we went out to shop for supplies. Didn't need much, just some food and water for our journey out. We came back and saw that the Navy was asking about us but we just scoot past them. The infirmary wasn't that far from the entrance and everyone else had woken up besides Luffy. Igaram's wife, the guy that helped us escape Whiskey Peak I'm told, came in with food and Luffy shot up out of bed and ate everything. He had fallen asleep the longest for about 3 days, but today was the big feast so I'm sure he's not complaining. 

It was a huge feast for a crew such as ours, food was coming out as fast as we were eating it and it was a huge party. Dishes from all around Alabasta and lots of fun to have from being with friends. After the feast, we had to bathe, the bath was huge it had waterfalls inside and an overall sauna-y feel. Sanji asked about the Women's bathing areas and Cobra showed us where it was. We got a peak and Nami flashed us all which knocked out Sanji and Cobra continued to speak his thanks. He couldn't thank us enough for all we've done to his country but we were just here to help Vivi. Although, we're all glad we could help, we wouldn't want it any other way. 

It was time for us to go, but we really had to talk to Vivi about staying with us, so we talked to her the night before. It was ambiguous as to what she'll say but we had to leave as the Navy was growing antsy about not finding us. Luffy had gotten a call from a stranger and it turned out to be Mr. 2, the face changer, he said he was with the Merry and we could come get her at any point we wanted to. Now our goal was to go get Merry and leave, but we told Vivi if she wants to go we'll meet her at the eastern shore at 10. We rushed out in the morning to get to the Merry and Mr. 2 hooked a ride with us to get to his ship. We were stopped by Navy ships seeing Merry and they fired at us, but we couldnt escape. 

Mr. 2 was confused as to why we kept rushing into the Navy ships but we had to go to the East Shore to get Vivi. He thought it was admirable to want to grab a friend even if it meant we could die, so he decided he would be a decoy for us. Disguising himself as us and sailing away, we continued our way to the East Shore as we saw his ship get attacked and him battle with the Navy, never to be heard from again. He will be missed, but i thank him for his help to get our friend back. 

As we sailed over we were being fired at and barely missed Vivi. We saw here and jumped for joy as we could get our friend back. That was, until she decided to leave the crew and protect her country. We all understood what she had to do, but with the Navy tailing us, we couldn't say goodbye. Instead, we all raised our left arms with the X mark that made us distinguishable, the end of our time with Princess Vivi of Alabasta. Next stop, somewhere else, wherever the Log Pose takes us. 

For now, let me end the story here and continue another time. This adventure only gets longer but as we said our goodbyes to Luffy, Nami, Chopper and Brook, we spoke to Kin'emon to prepare for Wano. We all had jobs, we had to keep up a facade while recruiting people to help us. I would be a salesman and that seems perfect for me. But while we prepare for our journey out, we had to care for Zunesha after it was attacked by Jack from Kaido's crew.


End file.
